


The Doll

by 1d_world



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Bad Boy Harry, Couple, Declarations Of Love, Dom Harry, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Funny, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hot, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Styles - Freeform, cara delevingne - Freeform, doll - Freeform, muñeca, muñeca sexual, one direction - Freeform, perver
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d_world/pseuds/1d_world
Summary: Una historia donde Harry compra una muñeca de sexo para su propio placer y una noche mágicamente cobra vida.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry era persona solitaria. Era muy difícil para él encontrar la definición de "mujer perfecta" y eso lo deprimía constantemente ya que el constantemente se la pasaba pensando en la mujer con la que él podría pasar el resto de su vida. Pero él siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no había ninguna mujer afuera que sea la perfecta para él, debido a que se sentía atraído a ciertas cosas y por ende tenia expectativas especificas frente a otras.

Decir que Harry es un romántico desesperado es un eufemismo, él creía que en algún lugar se encontraba esa chica perfecta. Él se encontraba atraído por una variedad de mujeres, como por ejemplo: con curvas, delgadas, no le importaba realmente la cultura a la que perteneciera, religión, demonios! él saldría hasta con una chica con cresta y que montara motocicleta. Odiaba a aquellas mujeres que se odiaban por su propio peso o usaban mucho maquillaje o incluso aquellas que se la pasaban criticando a las demás solo para sentirse mejor con ella mismas .

En estos momentos Harry se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, viendo que eran las 12:09 y acababa de llegar del trabajo, donde se desempeñaba como bartender de un bar cercano. En este bar recibía buenos ingresos y sumándole a esto habían noches en las que él podía traer a una que otra chica a su apartamento, así que no se quejaba de su empleo.

Cansado se frotó los ojos y tomó el control remoto decidido a ver algo en la televisión, pensando incluso que a estas horas de la noche lo único con lo que se iba a encontrar era con aquellos talkshows, programas en los que te ofrecían productos para el hogar y aquellos avisos de paginas de sexo.

Después de una hora sin encontrar nada para ver y Harry sintiéndose cada ves mas depresivo con cada comercial de agencias de lindas calientes, ya que cada vez que él se ponía en modo sexo puede hacerlo hasta por siete horas seguidas y cada ves que se encuentra listo para la siguiente ronda y las mujeres lo rechazan, él se decepciona. Sus amigos siempre le dicen que la única razón por la que él quiere estar en una relación es por su incontrolable sed de sexo, pero lo que ellos no entienden es el hecho que él tampoco quiere llegar a su casa todos los días a su solitario apartamento, comer solo, dormir solo y entretenerse con si mano.

Bostezando de lo cansado que se encontraba pensó que ya debería ir a la cama, hasta que apareció otro comercial sobre lineas calientes; pero a diferencia de los demás que vio durante la noche este llamó su atención, ya que era un comercial de un juguete sexual.

Él escuchó lo que el chico en la televisión estaba hablando acerca de un juguete, "estos juguetes son llamadas muñecas sexuales, estas muñecas se ven y se sienten como una mujer de carne y hueso, su cuerpo esta hecho de cera que esta recubierta de un material especial y suave que se siente como la piel. Su cabello se siente como cabello real y sus labios son diseñados para que tengan la apariencia y la textura de unos reales. Las muñecas sexuales están especialmente diseñadas para hombres, aunque hay también para mujeres. He tenido que entrevistar a algunas personas que han tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con esta muñecas y la respuesta que he obtenido de todos es es que son "la mujer perfecta"

Los ojos de Harry al escuchar esto brillan instantáneamente.

"Si hay televidentes que desearían obtener una de estas muñecas, pueden visitar el sitio web para ordenar una: www.SexDollforme.com"

Harry en segundos se encontraba de pie para tomar su computadora, escribiendo de manera acelerada para poder entrar lo más rápido posible al sitio. Usando el buscador de Google para encontrar el sitio. Una vez en la pagina de las muñecas sexuales vio el titulo escrito con letras grandes y rosadas, también pudo ver algunas fotos de algunas de las muñecas que la página ofrecía.

Apenas cuando encontro aquel link donde decía "Ordena tu muñeca sexual" le dio click sin perder más tiempo.

Una vez llenados los datos con respecto a su tarjeta de crédito, lo siguiente que hizo fue llenar los detalles que correspondían a la muñeca que quería.

Genero: Femenino.

Color de cabello: Rubio.

Color de ojos: Azul.

Estatura: 1.57 cm

Talla de senos: 12C.

En aquel cuestionario también se encontraban preguntas, tales como si el comprador quería comprar para la muñeca con un valor adicional también como conjuntos de lencería. Harry pensando que a le encantaba cuando las mujeres se vestían para él, así que no hubo mucho que pensar se puso en la tarea de ordenar un traje de policía, de enfermera, de conejita playboy y para cerrar con broche de oro uno de colegiala.

Ya para finalizar se puso a mirar los precios y se dio cuenta que tan solo la muñeca tenia un valor de $2.000 dólares y cada traje tenia un precio de $60 dólares, pero a Harry no le importaba mucho el costo total de todo ya que tenia el dinero suficiente para pagarlo todo. Contando todos los años que estuvo ahorrando todo el dinero que ganaba en el trabajo y solo gastando para sus necesidades básicas.

Cuando finalizó todo el trámite de pago, Harry no podía parar de sonreír una vez que presionó el botón de enviar. Dando paso así a la ansiedad de la espera por la llegada de su muñeca.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry entró cuidadosamente a través de las puertas de la tienda de Victoria Secret, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y recorriendo su cabello con una mano. Iba mirando a todo lo que lo rodeaba, sin saber por donde empezar a ver la lencería. Después de enviar su orden a la compañía de muñecas, casi inmediatamente recibió un correo de respuesta donde decía que ellos enviarían la muñeca dentro de dos o tres días. Aparte de la ropa que le compro a su muñeca por medio de la pagina, él por su parte decidido compra un poco de ropa extra para ella. Ya había pasado por forever 21, de la cual salió con tres bolsas llenas de ropa que se encontraban en su carro; las cuales contenían ropa como: vestidos,faldas y camisas, no compro pantalones ya que el pensaba que que el hecho de ponerle pantalones seria nada mas que molestias. Dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba la ropa interior, él comenzó a buscar aquellos que le gustaría que su muñeca llevara puestos y tomándolos en su mano, teniendo en cuenta los estampados, colores como el azul bebe, rosado pálido, negro, blanco y uno en particular que a Harry le encanto que era de color negro con rojo. "Hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar, Señor?" Harry inmediatamente volteo a ver a la persona que le estaba hablando, retirando su mirada de la lencería que estaba observando detalladamente unos minutos antes; para así darse cuenta que era una joven con el uniforme de los trabajadores de la tienda. "Uhm.... No gracias, yo puedo manejarlo" Le brindo una pequeña sonrisa a la vendedora antes de voltearse a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. La vendedora, la que en su gafete de identificación decía Kelly se quedó como congelada detrás, mientras con una avergonzada mirada recorría de arriba para abajo el cuerpo de Harry. No es un misterio mencionar que Harry era muy atractivo y su bien formado cuerpo han atrapado varias, por no decir demasiadas miradas en el pasado. "Entonces, estas comprando estas cosas para tu novia o algo?" Ella mordió su labio coquetamente. "Algo así.." Respondió nunca apartando sus ojos de los mostradores que tenia al frente. El coqueteo por parte de la vendedora se vio desperdiciado ante es desinterés de Harry, por lo tanto esta se limitó a decir "Llámeme en caso que necesite algo" "Esta bien, gracias" Harry sabia que era lo que ella quería, aunque no estaba diciendo que ella no fuera linda; es solo que él no estaba interesado en lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle. Debido a que en unos cuantos días iba a tener su añorada muñeca.


End file.
